crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Pasadena O'Possum
Pasadena O'Possum is an expert, champion winning racer and a good friend of Ebenezer Von Clutch. She is a mutated possum, but it is unknown how she came to be. She makes her only appearances in Crash Tag Team Racing and Crash Racing, and is a playable character. Crash Tag Team Racing In Crash Tag Team Racing Pasadena races along side Ebenezer Von Clutch to make sure Cortex and his gang don't get the deed to the park. Characteristics Personality Pasadena is a southern/western girl, right down to her habits and speech. Upon speaking to Crash for the first time it's shown she has a crush on him and openly states he's 'cute' and flirts with him. When ever she asks for favors, he does them willingly but when she states she wants to kiss him or makes a similar suggestion, Crash would either look like he'll vomit or get frightened right in front of her meaning he's a little uncomfortable with Pasadena's feelings towards him. Pasadena is also a good friend of Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku. Physical Pasadena has a somewhat feminine frame with light tan skin and very pale muzzle. Her snout it somewhat pointed, resembling a mouse or rat and her nose is pink. Her eyes are green in color while her eyelids appear pinkish. Her hair is blond in color and worn in tightly pulled back pigtails that stick out of her pink helmet, which has a dark pair of goggles on them. Her tail is reminiscent of a rat's tail. Pasadena wears a sky blue jacket with dark blue markings and noticeable shoulder pads. Around her neck, she wears a pink scarf/cloth, while her pants match her top. She also has dark gloves and boots, with lighter blue at the toes. Abilities One of Pasadena's distinctive characteristics is her long tail, which she uses as either a third hand or a small helicopter blade, enabling her to hover. It is also said she is an expert champion when it comes to racing, most likely meaning she also has excellent driving skills and talents. Gallery PasadenaIcon-CTTR.png|Pasadena's icon from CTTR pasadena.png|Pasadena O'possum pasadena 2.jpg|Pasadena driving her second unlockable car pasadena 3.png Trivia *Pasadena likes running down drones, referring to them as hogs after she runs them over, and at the start of the race, may say "This will be a hog-killing good time!" *She is not very intelligent, as, in one of her speaking lines, she says "2 + 2 = Uh... Cornbread?". *Pasadena breaks the 4th wall by saying that the game sucks. *Pasadena's clashed weapon is the Spinning Lightning Tornado. Coincidentally, Coco's weapon also controls lightning. *Despite flirting with Crash and being seen next to Crunch throughout the game, Pasadena seems to be fond of Coco the most. They share the same type of weapon, they agreed on the Wumpa Whip Trails, Pasadena found it nice when Coco returned the deed of the park, and they smiled at each other after Crash destroys Cortex's airship. There is also a strong possibility that Coco knows about Pasadena's crush on her brother. *Pasadena is one of the four females to ever be playable in the racing games. *Pasadena, like Crash, doesn't understand Willie's riddles despite working with him. This is proven when they both shrug after Willy proves he stole the gems. *Her name comes from the city in Texas. *She is creeped out by N. Gin's missile. Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Bandicoot Racing Series Playable Characters